Bees and Knives
by Monstrel45
Summary: You know, it really says something about your life when having your own personal Yandere makes it so much better, as Taylor Hebert discovers. Be afraid Earth Bet, be very afraid. It is not a wise decision to stand between Ayano Aishi and her beloved. Cape or not. Inspired by Szept's Hearts Aflutter.
1. Prologue

_**Hey I decided to start a new story. Its was inspired to by Szept's Hearts Aflutter. Sorry I haven't been updating people, I had trouble finding with finding a new job and I had to take priority.**_

* * *

 **Ayano P.O.V.**

I can't feel anything. For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions.

From my earliest memories. I remember hospitals, doctors, examinations. I was… broken.

The doctors were trying to fix me. My parents tried to explain what was wrong with me. They tried to explain what made me different from other people. I didn't understand. I heard the doctors admit they couldn't fix me, they said I would never be a normal person, or live a normal life.

As I grew older, I came to understand what was wrong with me. I saw other children become happy, sad, angry. But, I never felt these things. I only felt… empty, hollow, incomplete. My father desperately wanted to help me.

But, my mother… She was nothing like my father.

She wasn't worried about me at all. She said that she was exactly like me when she was a child. She told me that, one day, I would meet someone. special. She told me that I would meet someone who would make me feel complete.

My father did not want to listen to my mother's words. He wanted a normal child more than anything in the world. He tried everything to make me happy.

But nothing worked.

I never felt happy, but I did feel… pity. I felt pity for this sad man.

I did not want my father to worry, and so, I began to act like the other children. I pretended to be normal, my father was happy. We finally became a normal family.

But, I think he knew, deep down in his heart, that I was only pretending.

At school, the other children mistreated me. They bullied me because I was strange to them. It was inconvenient. I thought all these gnats would never be swatted away.

But then, everything changed when Leviathan attacked.

On November 2nd 1999, the attack by this Endbringer, as what people call it, devastated Japan. Thousands lost their lives and many more were left homeless… I did not care for them. Fortunately, me and my parents survived the carnage. A few years later, my mother and father decided it was no longer safe to live in Tokyo and moved to a city in America called Brockton Bay.

It's a dump compared to our old home and learning the English language was a chore but we got used to living there.

There, I realised that if I wanted to be treated properly, I would have to act like the other children. I started pretending to be normal, and the bullying stopped. I learned that everything was easier if I forced myself to act like a normal person. Eventually, I was pretending to be normal almost every hour of every day.

I pretended to be friends with people. I pretended to have hobbies. I pretended to care when tragedy struck.

But it was all fake.

I felt nothing. The only thing I felt was emptiness. At first, I didn't care and accepted that this is normal for me but as I grew older, I became resentful of my condition. I wanted to experience life like other people. I wanted to feel joy. I wanted to feel sorrow. I tried doing anything that might cause me to feel something; guilt, shame, regret. I wanted to feel something. Anything.

But nothing worked. No matter what I did, no matter how extreme, I could not feel anything.

My mother's advice was always the same: " _One day, you will meet someone special. One day, someone will make you feel complete._ "

I thought about these words all the time. It was the only thing for me to look forward to, the only reason for me to live. Meeting the person who would save me, fix me, complete me.

Then, one day, when I starting my first year at Winslow High School. I found her.

Her name is Taylor Hebert.

Everything changed when I met her. For the first time, I felt something. A strong desire. A longing, a yearning, a craving. Now, I finally understand what it means to be human. To be alive. I'm addicted to the way she makes me feel. I don't care about anything else. She is everything to me.

However, certain people are making her life a living hell. They jeer her. They beat her. They torment her. It's gotten so bad sometimes my Taylor sometimes doesn't come to school.

How dare they! How dare they do that to my Taylor!

Now, I have learned a new emotion… **Rage**. I want to stop them! I want to hurt them! I want to kill them!

I must not lose her. I must protect her. I must make her mine.

Don't worry, my dear Taylor, there is nothing I won't do for you. I won't let anyone come between us. I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care whose blood I have to spill. I won't let anyone take you away from me.

I need you. You are everything to me. You are worth any sacrifice.

Nothing else matters. **NO ONE** **ELSE MATTERS!**

.

.

.

Taylor. Will. Be. Mine.

.

.

.

She doesn't have a choice.

* * *

 _ **As you can tell most of it was inspired by Yandere-chan's intro and childhood video. The story is set in the Worm universe in September 2010, 4 months before the start to the series. In Yandere Simulator, Ayano Aishi is born in 2000 and is 17, here she was born in 1996 and is 14.**_

 _ **For those waiting for my other stories, I will get to them when I can.**_

 ** _If you're wondering if I'm going to give Ayano Parahuman powers my answer is not for a while. There aren't many Badness Normals in Worm._**

 ** _Right now I'm leaning between Brute powers (Super Strength, Durability and Regeneration) and Mover powers (Super Speed, Teleportation) or combined version of the two that becomes stronger when her feelings become stronger. What do you think she should have?_**

 ** _Until next time Follow, Favourite and Review. :D_**


	2. Burning Love 1-1

_**Class was pretty boring, so I just drew pictures of Taylor in my notebook. After a while, the bell rang signalling the end of my first day at Winslow High. I sighed picked up my notebook and headed out of the , sorry its been a while reality had to call me away. Here's the next chappy.**_

Haruko Kakikomi: _**Thank you. Your patience will be rewarded**_

Kamencolin: _**Will do!**_

LordGhostStriker: _**I'm... not so sure about that.**_

BeggerAfterKnowledge: **_Its not a matter of if the train wreak will happen... its a matter of when and how much destruction is left in its wake._**

* * *

 **Arc 1: Friendship**

 **Monday September 6th 2010**

 **Week 1**

* * *

 **Ayano P.O.V.**

* * *

I laid down on my bed over the covers, it will be a while before I have to get ready for school. I was too tired to get up but not too much to fall back to sleep, so I lounged around in my blue pyjamas alone in my room.

Today, I start my first year of high school. My time at middle school was disappointing really. I was hoping I would meet that someone special but to no avail. I wonder... how would I know who that person is when I find them?

My alarm clock started ringing but I quickly used my index finger to turn it off. 6:30 am, huh? School starts in just over an hour, I should be getting ready.

I stretched my arms and got out of bed. Then, I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and then looked into the mirror. I smiled the way my mom showed me to. Looks real enough, time to have a quick shower. After that, I combed up hair and tied it back into a ponytail, same as always. It didn't take long to get dressed either, Winslow High School doesn't have a uniform for students to wear or much of a dress code for that matter, so my regular clothes should be good enough.

I closed the door behind me and made my way downstairs, towards the kitchen. I saw father reading the newspaper and mother making breakfast. She gave my father her usual morning smile.

"Good morning, Ayano-chan" she said speaking in Japanese, smiling at me.

"Good morning, mother. What's for breakfast?" I asked, moving towards the dining table.

"I'm making toast" she answered, staring at me. I think she was checking that I was presentable for school and from the look on her face I passed her inspection.

"Alright, thank you" a piece of toast jumped out of a toaster and my mother effortless caught it in mid-air. I sat down and tried to make myself comfortable at the table and glanced at where my father sat. "How are you, father?" I asked politely, as he turned around.

"I'm fine, sweetie. But may have to work late again tonight" he answered, taking his eyes off the paper. I nodded while trying put on a face of sadness. "Don't worry, I'll see you after dinner and you can tell all about your first day of high school" he smiled, before eating a slice of buttered toast.

"Alright" and that finished our discussion.

We live on the edge of The Docks so it was fairly dangerous to come home at night with gangs like the Azn Bad Boys and the Empire Eighty-Eight lurking about, they were either trying to mug you, kill you or recruit you. Father sometimes came home looking a little roughed up, he said he was fine but I could tell he was lying. I may not be able to feel emotions like normal people but I do care for my mother and father, I don't want them hurt or dead.

When my father comes home beaten up, my mother gets upset and offers to 'solve his problem'. The day after she says that a few gang members go missing and mother uses bleach to clean the kitchen utensils.

I'm sure that's just a coincidence, I can't picture someone as lovely and innocent as my mother, Ryoba Aishi, going around killing Neo-Nazis with a teaspoon.

I slowly ate my breakfast, thinking about school. I don't dislike school like most children my age but wouldn't say I love it either. It just gave me something normal to do for most of the day, and I am kinda smart academically, too. I turned my head towards the clock on the kitchen wall and grimaced, I was going to have to hurry up so I could get to the school on time. I was not too keen on getting scolded by my new teacher for being late on my first day.

I finished the rest of my breakfast, got up and placed the empty plate in the dishwasher. I then planted a kiss on both my parents' on the cheeks and headed out of the door. "Bye mother, bye father" I waved as I got on my bicycle, which was red with a basket on the front, they answered in kind.

"Bye, sweetie" my parents called out, as I rode off into the distance.

Winslow High is just a couple of blocks away from my house, so I can get there by bike instead of asking my parents to drive me there. I must admit it was difficult at first adjusting to life in America, and wasn't just the language barrier. In case you didn't know, the school year in Japan starts in April, this is because in spring people believe this is when life begins anew, the perfect time to start new things. Apparently, the school year in America and most countries begin in September after summer vacation. Getting in the routine was… strange at first, but I adapted to it.

I checked to see how I was making time. Damn it! School starts in 10 minutes! No time to waste, got to pedal faster!

Eventually, I spotted the school and made it to the front entrance to chain up my bike up. It probably wouldn't stop the delinquents from trying to steal it but it's better than nothing. As I walked up to the front entrance, I spotted some of my classmates from my old school. They were gossiping, laughing and smiling like ordinary teenage girls. Then, one of them noticed me watching them. I gave her my best shy smile, pretending to be the innocent, shy school girl they thought I was. She smiled back, waved, and then continued talking to her friend. She was just like all the others, filled with joy and blissful ignorance. Not like me, the girl that cannot feel emotions. But they don't know that, they think I'm normal just like them.

I shook my head, ignoring those envious thoughts. I wasn't alone. My mother said it was normal for our family. Except father, of course. Father was the main reason I started pretending to be normal. I could tell he was worried about me, even though mother told him many times that I was fine.

As I stepped inside my new school and looked around for the first time… I was unimpressed. It looks even more rundown than my old school, couldn't my parents afford a better one? I know both their jobs pay well enough to send to Immaculata High, nothing bad ever happen there. Perhaps my grades were not good enough. Will I really find that special person of my life in a place like this?

I guess they aren't going to just fall into my lap, I have to be more proactive this time! It's not like I'm going to just bump into-.

"Oof!"

* * *

 **Taylor P.O.V.**

* * *

Another year at high school, and I already hate it.

Emma and her posse of bitches have already made it clear they don't intend to leave me in peace the second I laid a foot on school grounds. Even after an entire school year of harassment, and they still haven't got bored of it. Now, I was pretty much outright running to my first lesson, not wanting to be late. I was running so fast I wasn't really paying as much attention to my surroundings as I should have.

"Ouch… that hurt…"

So, it took me knocking someone flat on her face after crashing into her to notice that. The scene must have looked comical from the outside, as I could hear the other kids laughing. If you're a normal person, you would probably feel embarrassed or guilt for knocking someone over, but for me I felt terror, because I just know that the other student will take revenge for the accident tenfold.

I hesitated when I looked down to see the one who, more than likely, will soon become one of my new tormentors, if she hasn't been recruited by one of the trio already. I wouldn't put it past them.

What I saw was the sight of a little Asian girl barely 5 ft., I couldn't tell if she was Japanese or Chinese. She had pitch black hair tied up into a short pony tail and long fringes framing her face. She wore a white buttoned shirt, a navy blue platted skirt, black stockings and trainers. Despite her rather plain clothes, she wore them rather nicely.

But what stood out the most, when she brought her head up, was her eyes. So dark, they almost match the colour of her hair. Dull, cold eyes like two black holes drawing everything in, preventing any sort of emotions from escaping its hold.

That sent a chill down my spine. Don't tell me she was _that_ angry with me!

"I am so sorry!" I scrambled towards the girl I slammed into and offered the smaller student a hand, hoping, in spite of knowing better, that I could salvage the situation… somehow. "I wasn't looking where I was going, d-do you need a han-"

I stopped when I noticed that the girl was now just staring at my outstreched hand, as if contemplating what to do with it. Shit! She's probably already planning how to get back at me. Out from the frying pan and into the fucking fire...

The other girl grabbed my hand, it was a little sweaty.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine" she answered, without any irritation in her voice in spite the situation she's in.

In fact, her voice was without much of anything at all, really. But when she looked up to my worried face, it looked like her eyes came to life and she sported a faint blush across her face and, for some reason, she flashed a big smile that I didn't really find reassuring at all. It's wasn't like a devious smirk or any smile that would indicate some form of ill intent.

It was just... just. I couldn't find the right words to describe what exactly about that beaming smile that I find unnerving. I guess it was it's because its owner has seemed to have forgotten that I knocked her down and made her spill her books out of her bag.

I withdrew my hand once the little girl was up, after realising the other girl doesn't seem to want to. She began fiddling her shirt instead, with her blush getting darker. The teen played with her little hands and looked down shyly for a moment, I frowned a bit with concern. Is she really okay? I hope I didn't hurt her _that_ much.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?" I asked her.

"Um... uh... Oh! Y-Yes, I-I'm fine, i-it's m-m-m-my fault a-anyway" the little girl babbled.

I raised an eyebrow to that assessment. "Um... Do you need help with that?" I pointed to the contents of girl's bag scattered on the floor around her, I'm not sure if it's wise to offer help, what with me creating this mess in the first place. But it'll look a lot worse if I don't offer to make it right, won't it?

"I-I-it's no t-trouble, r-r-really" the student stammered, while gathering up her belongings without ever looking down up at me, panic gripping in her voice. "E-excuse m-m-me, I-I-I have to get to my f-first cl-cl-class! S-see ya!"

She grabbed her satchel, slung it over her shoulder and quickly bolted off without saying another word, leaving me in the dust.

I've never seen that girl before, is she a freshman? Great, I've probably screwed up her first day at high school now by making a fool out of her in front of all these people.

Not wanting to feel anymore guilty than I already did, I shook my head and picked up where I left off, leaving the hallway before those three could find me. Still, I can't shake a feeling that shy girl shouldn't have been that cool with me, I can't explain why, should like compared to how she could've reacted.

I guess a year of bullying can make you so cynical you forget there's good in people, let alone befriend them.

I sighed at that, if I could make at least one friend this year, that would be good enough for me.

* * *

 **Ayano P.O.V.**

* * *

I froze. Something inside me changed. I didn't feel empty anymore. A nice, warm feeling flooded through me as my heart rate picked up. Is, is this LOVE?!

I found her!

I've never felt this way before! I'm certain this is who I've been waiting for, this is her.

I finally met the person I'll be with for the rest of my life! The one who will complete me! Coming to this high school was the best thing to ever happen to me!

It can't be a coincidence that I bumped into her and I started having these... feelings! I felt nervous looking into those beautiful eyes. I felt giddy when she held my hand. I felt gratitude when she asked if I was alright. I felt embarrassment that I ran off without asking for her name.

But it didn't take long to find out though, I got it from one of my seniors. Taylor Hebert. Ah, such a wonderful name. ~ During lunchtime, I managed to take a photo of her in all her beauty on my smartphone.

She wore jeans and a brown hooded sweatshirt over a green T-shirt but those dull clothes aren't negative traits! Clothes are supposed to enhance a woman's beauty, not complete with it. Not like that's physically possible with Taylor's looks!

Long, black, curly hair I want stroke all day. Big, emerald-green eyes I could endlessly stare into through her glasses. Light, creamy skin that I want run my finger all over. A tall, slender frame I want to embrace with all my heart. And thin, pink lips just begging for me to taste!

The perfect image of her made me shudder, giving another flush of emotions, I can't recall ever feeling like this in my life before running into her before the feeling left as quickly as it came leaving me empty.

I could hardly concentrate during the lessons or listen when the new teachers were introducing themselves, spending half my time looking out the window. All I could think about was the person from my dreams.

Oh, Taylor... You're perfect... I want to spend the rest of my life with you...

However, as I asked my seniors around about my Taylor I did _not_ like what I heard. They she was " _A Loser!_ ", " _A Freak!_ ", " _A Nobody!_ ", " _Someone the world would be better off dead!_ ". Any shred of respect I had for my upperclassmen died that day.

I couldn't really focus in class, my conflicting emotions made it impossible. Finally, the bell rang making end of the period and the beginning of lunch.

I got up, then walked quickly out of class to the lunch hall. I spotted my Taylor in the hallway walking down some stairs from her class, she seemed to be on guard watching out for someone.

From what I've heard she's a year above me, making her my senior. My Senpai. I wonder if she would be willing to date an underclassman, like me?

The addictive warmth flooded through me again, I quickly hid behind a wall, looking out and watching her. She started to leave, so I followed my beloved. Just so she didn't get lost... yeah, it's dangerous here in Brockton Bay after all, she might trip over or something.

They gave her jeers and dirty looks and from what I could tell from her face she received this torture for a long time.

The warmth I felt previously got hotter and hotter, until it was burning through me, it felt like fire. Is this rage I'm feeling?!

What happened at the cafeteria really did it, I saw a dark-skinned girl knock my Taylor down and got her food and drink all over her, while everyone just stood by and laughed.

"You should watch where you're going, dumbass!" she mocked fiercely. The burning didn't subside, it only grew the longer that girl laughed, I glared at her disdainfully but I tried not to let it show.

That action left her with bruises, ruined schoolwork and got her clothes dirty. It looked like she was going to cry.

And worst part? I did nothing about it!

I had a knife at the time… WHY DIDN'T I USE IT?!

Angrily, I marched off, making my way to my next lesson. As soon as I sat down in my desk for my last period, my brain started to work again. All the warmth was gone, so was the fire. But I felt less, I don't know, empty. I felt like I had a purpose. I pictured Taylor, she was so beautiful, so nice and kind, the warmth came back slightly. Suddenly, those _animals'_ faces flashed in my mind, and the fire resurfaced, less intense, but still there.

I realized I wanted her. These people could never appreciate her like I could. I want to stop these bullies. I want to hurt them. I want to kill them. Taylor... she is my Senpai.

Mine to love. Not theirs to harm.

Class was pretty boring, so I just drew pictures of Taylor in my notebook. After a while, the bell rang signalling the end of my first day at Winslow High. I sighed, picked up my notebook and headed out of the classroom.

I hoping to catch her after school but I couldn't find her. Must have left her early after that rotten day she had. Despite my anger and concern, my bike ride home back home was pretty uneventful, which is strange as I live on the edge of The Docks. The living conditions aren't terribly but from what I could tell it's not as good as Downtown. The ABB Gang activities are usually quite rare in this area compared to further in.

Soon enough I arrived home still shaking with rage throughout my whole body when I entered my house.

The door closed with a click behind me. "I'm home!" I called out, as always, as I took my shoes off.

At first, there was no reply. Father was still at work at this time. Even if father was in, he rarely spoke. Sometimes, he would ask me about school; I would reply it was going fine and that would be it. He works as an accountant at the Dockworkers Association since we first moved to Brockton Bay all those years ago and mother has never told me what she does at her part-time job other than she's a cleaner, but does get paid a lot for it.

I couldn't get that image of Taylor, my perfect girl, getting bullied. I heard about bullying cases getting so bad the victim stops going to school, moves away or even be driven to suicide!

No. No! I can't let that happen!

"Are you alright, dear?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned towards my mother with a phone in her hand and look of concern on her face. She had most likely had finish a call with father at work.

"Um, I'm fine, mother" from the look on her face she wasn't buying that.

"Ayano Aishi, you should know better than to lie to your mother" she frowned, before folding her arms. "Now tell me, why are you upset?"

I sighed as I closed my eyes, nothing gets past mother, there's point keeping it a secret from her. "Remember that 'special someone' you said would make me feel complete… I found that person today." I think its best I leave out the part that Taylor is a girl, I don't know if mother's more open-minded than father but I didn't want to take risk she'd forbid me being with her.

My mother's face lit up with joy. "That's wonderful, sweetie! What's it like being near him?"

I took a deep breath; the horrible thought of my Taylor potentially being driven to suicide was still etched into my mind.

"…I… I have… feelings… for Taylor…" I told, frankly. "I've never felt this way about anyone before… and I can't bear the thought of seeing Taylor… suffering or being with anyone else…" my voice began shake with so many negative emotions feeling my head, fear, terror, helplessness. "I know that this is a selfish request… but… please… help me, mother. Help me try to win Taylor's heart!" I pleaded, if anyone could assist me its mother.

She knelt down to eye level with me and gave me a reassuring smile. "I see. Well sweetie, here's what you need to do" she told, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't wait for him to make the first move; while you're waiting, some other girl might snatch him up. You need to be proactive about this sort of thing!" my mother advised, encouragingly. "If another girl starts competing for him, don't back down, stand your ground and fight for him with all your might! Don't let anyone come between you and your man!" Then, her face became even more serious. "And be mindful of your reputation. If everyone is saying bad things about you, he won't be able to respect you. Try to make lots of friends!"

I nodded in understanding that must have been how she won father over. But the issue right now isn't love rivals but bullies. I'll need to take a much more… aggressive approach with this.

"Mother, remember that gym that opened up Downtown recently, the one with the Martial Arts Course" she nodded. "I would like to sign up as soon as possible, please."

Mother donned an even bigger smile. "Grab your coat, sweetie. I'll get the car running."

* * *

 ** _And that's chapter two done. I want to thank you all for all for so many favs and follows in just a few weeks. And also for giving me a general idea of what kind Parahuman powers Yandere-chan should have:_**

 ** _Mover: Running at Speeds up to 200 mph, as fast as a bullet train. Personally, I think giving her the power to fly or teleport would make her too OP._**

 ** _Brute: Super Strength, Enhanced Durability, Escalation and a Healing Factor._**

 ** _Breaker: To protect her and allow her to cause harm to Endbringers._**

 ** _Thinker: Basically her Yandere Vision, you can look it on the Yandere Simulator Wikipedia page to find out what it does._**

 ** _Striker: Gets stronger and faster when she wields a melee weapon, e.g. knives, swords, axes, baseball bats, etc. and/or makes the weapon more durable._**

 ** _Stranger: Makes her footsteps inaudible to all but the sharpest ears, even while running, allowing her to sneak up on her foe._**

 ** _What do you think? Should Yandere-chan only have some of these powers or should have the whole stalker package but with limitations, like being influenced by here emotions. Let me know in your reviews!_**


	3. Burning Love 1-2

**_faze meI asked, trying to sound suspicious of them. It would not be first time I received a prank call from someone who disliked guys here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long folks I hit a serious writers block. Hope you all had a good New Year._**

CMB598: _**Yes. It would.**_

Haruko Kakikomi: **_That's okay. Yep she's gonna be the very best... like no one ever was._**

Shiori Yoshida: **_Yep Ryoba will be offering her daughter help if she can, subtlety._**

ShadowCub: _**Oh absolutely XD.**_

DannyPhantom619: _**That actually sounds like a good power-set.**_

xbox432: **_Thanks I corrected the typos. Be sure to point out more for me to correct._**

approximationOfhumanity: _**Precisely, as if Yandere-chan is going to let something like Kaijus, powerful superheroes and the Laws of Physics get in the way of her Senpai.**_

IvanDead: **_Actually, that's not the only way for a Breaker power. Drugs, poisons, medical conditions and mental illnesses very frequently involved in the unusual scenarios that make Breaker triggers possible i.e the Aishi Family's Yandere condition could be a factor._**

iron maker2: _**Thanks for the concept.**_

Breitve: _**Indeed it does.**_

Eshiki: _**Escalation to Senpai... I LOVE IT. It would fitting considering Skitter is known by us fans as the Queen of Escalation. With Great Power Comes Great Insanity. So Ayano Aishi the Warrior of Escalation? So much yes.**_

Aquawyrm: _**Sounds like a good limitation to me.**_

ElPsyCongroo: _**I dunno. Having Brute powers (enhanced strength, durability and regeneration) would resolve those issues as required secondary powers. Besides I believe Yandere-chan having physical-based powers would a good contrast to Taylor's and the Undersiders more Mental-based ones, if I decide to make her join.**_

Mystikoa: **_Nice. They fall under Brute, Breaker, Thinker, Stranger and Striker powers._**

Psykotic101: _**Yep the hold a Senpai controls a Yandere is so powerful not even the Senpai can stop it. Its without question Yandere-chan would be willing to break the Unwritten Rules if she thought it could help Taylor. The real question is: How to pull it off without getting caught.**_

CleverLamp: _**Every moment of Ayano's life involves Taylor, its just a matter of HOW involved.**_

* * *

 **Ayano P.O.V.**

* * *

Brockton Bay was in a bad economic state, anyone could see that. When people had less money and businesses started to close, the non-essential businesses are the ones hit the hardest. Most of the gyms and martial arts dojos had closed years ago, until today that meant nothing to me. Now, I was wave concern of worried that there were few left. Does my Taylor go to gym? Does she know any self-defence? If my precious Taylor doesn't, all the more reason for me to learn to protect her.

It took about a 15-minute drive to get to the Martial Arts Dojo. It wasn't in the really bad part of Brockton Bay but I'm pretty sure from the graffiti sign we passed along the way it was inside of ABB territory, close to the border with the E88. If its being run by local gangs, it would be awkward if the police arrested the owners. It wouldn't be the first time my parents were accused of being part of the Asian gang because of our ethnicity. There have been rumours at my school that there is prejudice and discrimination from the police because of Lung, Kaiser and their supervillain gangs but no one has ever confirmed them. However, the place was really too far to walk even further than Winslow. I'd need a ride from my parents to there from home or just come right after school. And for some reason I really don't get in the mood to have anyone in the ABB trying to 'recruit' me. Which was inconvenient, when you're trying to act like _normal_ teenage girl.

The gym itself was on a rundown block that didn't look all that much different from all the other buildings around it, that I found what I was looking for. The dojo didn't have much to mark it as such, no large glass windows, no flashy colours. Instead only the name over the door in faded white letters gave any indication as to what the place was.

 _K̄hunnāng Mangkr Gym_

As we got out of the car and walked up to the front door, I could hear music pounding from inside. If its attracting plenty of customers then it looks promising. Without further ado my mother opened the door and let ourselves inside.

Walking inside the gym, me and mother walked up to the front desk reception. At the front desk, was a Thai man with a thick moustache wearing a black tank-top showed off some of his muscles and jeans who noticed our arrival. He was well-built, stood at average height and appeared to be in his mid-thirties.

"Good Afternoon! I'm Mr. Chaow and welcome to the K̄hunnāng Mangkr Gym!" the man greeted with a friendly smile, showing his pearly white teeth. He straightened up his posture to look professional. "Haven't seen you two around here before. How can I help you, ladies?"

My mother gave a smile of her own. "Hello, we heard that this gym taught martial arts lessons and my daughter would like to see if she could sign on."

"Here, we study the art of hand-to-hand combat and practice self-defence techniques! If you join, I guarantee that you'll be able to defend yourself from anyone that might try to hurt you!" the man explained. "If you think you've got what it takes, you're welcome to spar with any of our members at any time, from 6 am to 9 pm."

We took a good look around the place. I tuned out a bit from Mr. Chaow's explanation, mother could fill me in the details later. The interior of the gym had dark green walls decorated with multiple scrolls. In the middle of the room is a large boxing ring, as well as punching bags, light blue gym mats and stacks of dumbbells waiting to be used. There were only three ceiling lights that lit up the room. There were some windows located at the back of the room but I couldn't see much through them. I noticed a sign directing to the men and woman's changing room that members use to change into their work-out clothes. Four potted bamboo plants were located in all corners of the room and two more on each side of the changing rooms.

I counted at least twenty men and woman of different ages and ethnicities using the equipment. From the look of some of them they come here regularly. "Well Ayano. You've seen a bit of what we do. What do you say? You think you might be interested in signing up, learning Muay Thai? You won't find a better place in town, I promise you."

I looked up to man. "That would be kinda hard, seeing as this is the only place left in town that teaches Muay Thai, no offense" I responded, trying to make it out as a joke.

Mr. Chaow's smile faltered a bit before scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, it kinda is. Can't blame everyone else for taking off, personally. The gangs, the violence, the unemployment, it makes it tough to run a business like this in this town. But this gym is my pride and joy. I couldn't just let it go."

My mother was looking through one of the leaflets for the gym. Pulling it over I quickly scanned the prices. My eyebrows shot up at what I saw.

"Wow Mr. Chaow… I'm glad you are still in business, really, but what's with these prices?"

Mr. Chaow raised an eyebrow at that, looking amused. "Is there something wrong with my prices, Mrs. Aishi?"

"Well. They're… reasonable. Very reasonable. I have seen a lot of gyms since we moved into town and they charge a lot more than this" she replied, pretending to be impressed.

I could almost roll my eyes. Mother if didn't know the price range was good you wouldn't have suggested it to me in the first place and drive all the way down here. You don't have to pander to the stranger's ego that much.

"You moved here?" the gym owner asked, looking almost shocked at the notion someone choosing to come live here. Then he shook it off before answering my question. "People in other places make more money, I guess. Most people around couldn't afford that and for a lot of them it's really good for them that they're in here. Keeps them out of trouble you know?"

"So you keep this place open to… keep kids like me out of gangs?" I asked a little incredulously, because it would counter-protective if they already were already part of the ABB and were using this place to improve their skills to hurt others than defend themselves. I know I would do certainly that.

"That's part of the reason" the Thai man said, suddenly looking self-conscious. "I'm just trying to do my part. And like I said, this gym's my pride and joy. I wouldn't shut her down unless I just didn't have any other choice, you know?"

"I understand. I couldn't bear to give up what I love" mother responded honestly.

"So what do you say Ayano? Interested in joining the club?" Mr. Chaow said, his demeanour perking up again. "You start first thing tomorrow with the other beginners. All we ask is that you show up at least once a week to learn some new moves!" he said, throwing his arms up and doing some playful and teasing karate moves on the spot.

I gave a convincing giggle. I believe this place will give what I need. "Yes I want to join" I said to him the most genuinely fake smile I could give while putting my hands on my hips. "Show me what you've got Mr. Chaow and I'll learn everyone of them." I added some of my own mock-karate moves for effect.

"Fantastic! I will just your mother sign these papers and you will be an official member of the Noble Dragons!" Apparently, that's what K̄hunnāng Mangkr means in English. "We are going to look forward to teaching you everything we know about Muay Thai!"

And I am going to put those skills to good use, Mr. Chaow.

* * *

After we arrived home, it was already getting dark. Mother called out to work and father was working late again, leaving me home alone so I made my way up to my room. Suddenly, I felt a violent vibration erupting inside pocket, it my caused my leg to shake a bit and the familiar ringing noise caused me to realize what it is. My phone had gone off and so I took a look at it. I stared at the screen and expect it to be my mother or father, since they call me most regularly.

Strange, it's not them, and it didn't display a number or name either. My smartphone just said I have got an 'Unknown Caller'. Stranger still, the option to reject the call was not present, only the green answer button. Is my phone broken? No, it cannot be. I don't recall doing anything that could have damaged it, just I'll take the call.

I pressed my index finger onto the answer option and placed the phone onto my right ear, there's no voice speaking for a few seconds so I decided to be the first one to speak.

"Hello?" I said, trying my absolute best to not make my voice sound like I was curious like normal person should, but I don't think I succeeded. The other side of the call stayed silent for a while longer.

" _Hello Ayano Aishi_ " I eventually heard a female voice from my phone.

"What have you done to my phone? Did you break it?" I replied the most normal way I can but it still sounds like I'm mildly annoyed than scared or angry.

The voice gave an upbeat, energetic giggle. " _Oh, you mean making it so you had to answer me at one point or another? Nah, trust me, your phone is not broken. I just had it… tweaked slightly, that's all?_ "

So I've been hacked. "I don't recognise your voice. How did you even get my phone number?" I questioned her, trying to force this woman to get straight to the point and then leave me alone. I won't stop thinking about my beloved just for one phone call.

Unexpectedly, the screen of my phone suddenly glowed yellow, instinctively causing me to throw it on the ground. Out of the screen appeared some sort of static-like substance. Energy contorted and shaped into a figure of an adolescent female slightly taller than me. The figure had scarlet red hair and was coloured in a mixture of black-and-grey constantly shifting at random in a pixel dot pattern not unlike those static screens on those old, retro televisions. The being looked at me with two rectangular eyes containing no pupils and was outlined in red.

I put on a mask of surprise to hide my indifference towards her.

" _Well you see,_ " the figure spoke in a distorted girl's voice, slowly walked towards me. " _Collecting information about people is my specialty._ " The being stopped walking. " _I can easily uncover a person's darkest secrets, so learning your phone number was a trivial task._ "

"You're a… A Parahuman." I said trying to sound in awe.

 _"Yes. I am a Parahuman. I have the ability to create projections of myself_ " the unknown girl told, she casually pulled a steak knife out of her left pocket and stabbed it right through her hand before pulling out, revealing no blood nor showing any pain. " _I can create hard-light golems, it makes it easier to make these sort of deal scenarios. Especially in case someone tries to kill me before I finish making the deal._ "

I guess stabbing this home invader in the neck and claiming self-defence isn't an option. I quickly had my composure back and had a sceptical look on her face. "You said you uncover a person's darkest secrets, huh? Let's see you prove it. Tell me a secret about someone in this school."

" _Oh, curious, are we? Very well, I will give you a demonstration._ " The hard-light golem pulled out a camera from its right pocket and took a photo of me. The camera produced a photo of my puzzled face and the Parahuman brought it up to her rectangular eyes. They flashed more brightly for a second and then spoke in a more robotic voice not too dissimilar to my own.

" _Name: Ayano Aishi. Reputation: Average. Personality: Devoted. Crush: Taylor Hebert. Occupation: Student at Winslow High School. Self-Defence: Very Weak Physical Strength. Secret: On her first at High school, she bumped into an upperclassman. She fell in love with that person on the spot."_

I took a step back feeling genuinely shocked. "How...how could you possibly know that?!" I focused onto the golem's ever smiling face _"Who_ are you?" I questioned, keeping my guard up.

" _So now I've got your attention. Good._ " the figure grinned, swinging her arms lazily behind her back with a hum. " _Well, you can call me Info-chan, and I have noticed you are into your upperclassman Miss Hebert. I saw you that weren't happy seeing her getting harassed by those girls while you were stalking her today._ " For a golem it had a very smug demeanour.

My eyes narrowed into a scowl, trying not to let her faze me. "Do you have a problem with that?" I growled.

The Parahuman named Info-chan raised her hands in mock-surrender. " _No, no, relax, I'm not a bully, I gain no pleasure from making people like Miss Herbert suffer. Nor am I a love interest, she's not my type. If anything, I like to see myself as a benefactor. Scratch my back and I will scratch yours_ " she explained.

I raised an eyebrow, why would a Parahuman form an alliance with me, an ordinary high-school girl? My face turned into a frown. Something about this seemed suspicious but I will let it slide for now. This girl, Info-chan, is offering me her help.

" _I wanted to give you some information about the girl giving Miss Hebert a tough time. Her name is Sophia Hess. She is one of Taylor's main tormentors_ " she informed, walking up to me closer.

"You mean the African-American girl who's part of the Track Team?"

" _Correct._ "

"Why are you telling me this? What do you want from me?" I asked, with great suspicion.

Info-chan's smirk grew wider. " _Let's just say_ _I would be very happy if something bad happened to her. I think you might be the right person to give her **exactly** what she deserves._"

Wait a minute. Info-chan? I think I remember hearing about this Parahuman before. "I've heard rumours about you. You find out people's darkest secrets, blackmail them into doing you favours and sell girls' panty shots to perverts. And like most Parahumans, nobody knows your real name."

" _Those rumours are true_ " the Parahuman confirmed. " _If you ever need a favour, just text me a panty shot, send me money or give me a juicy piece of information and I'll give you whatever support I can. If you want to know personal information about anyone at your school, just send me a photograph of their face, and I'll tell you everything I know about them._ "

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes in revulsion. "You're disgusting" I answered back.

Info-chan chuckled, not seeming even slightly fazed by the insult, she must be used to it. " _And_ y _ou're a stalker"_ she retorted. _"If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me. You have until the end of the week to rid of one of her minions as a… trail run. Doing so would make your precious Taylor's life just a little bit better. I hope you make her suffer._ "

With that said, the Parahuman's projection started to flake away into grey particles before completely dissolving back into my phone's screen. I picked it up and could tellthe line was dead. Guess that's her way of hanging up.

I was staring at the now blank screen of my mobile phone for a while as I was left to process what just happened. That girl was a Parahuman. A Parahuman that knows my name, which school I go to and, most important of all, about my love for Taylor and is offering to help me. Its not free labour but it was help nonetheless.

I cupped my fingers on my chin while weighing up my options. With this Info-chan on my side, she could give me information on people who get in the way of me and my Taylor that would be much more difficult on my own. However, that Parahuman is by no means trustworthy and if were to kill someone, she would have reason not to rat me out. If that's the case, perhaps I should probably seek less lethal methods to dispose of those bullies to be on the safe side.

I bit one of my fingers in frustration. Oh decisions, decisions. Now how do I go about this?

* * *

 ** _And that's it for now. I would like to thank_ _snake screamer and iron maker2 for suggesting putting Info-chan in the story. You can expect more YanSim characters in the future._**

 ** _Btw Do you think Taylor should have her cannon powers or if she's goanna trigger with Yandere-chan have Grab-bag powers with her?_**

 ** _I've also considered changing the title of the story to 'Bees and Knives', it would sound more fitting with Skitter's powers in my opinion._**

 ** _I will try to make the next chapter longer. Don't forget to fav, follow and review. Your suggestions are always welcome._**


	4. Burning Love 1-3

_**Hi guys. Sorry for the wait I had hit a massive writer's block. And real life had dragged me away with finally finding a new job. I also spent time making adjustments to the existing chapters as well as decided to change the title from "Two Twisted Lovers" to "Bees and Knives" since more than a few agree that its better.**_

ShadowCub: _**Don't you mean Taylor's cannon powers? If she's gonna have a Trump power, I figure out how it affects Parahuman powers (e.g. enhance, negate and/or copy them) especially when it involves Yandere-chan.**_

Cheshire: _**That's great idea to give Taylor a Trump power. I have to wonder it could incorporated with her bugs and I want Yandere-chan to have her own powers when unenhanced by her Senpai.**_

snake screamer: **_Thanks, I appreciated the idea you gave me. Feel free to me more advice._**

Luke Dragneel: **_Yanderes are not to underestimated. Knives are Ayano's main weapon of choice, apart from the katana. Mover and Brute powers is something I believe she should have, in case I decide for her to join the Undersiders and how the deal with a teammate with more physical-based powers rather than mental-based ones. As for passing on her regeneration powers, I'm not which class that falls under or how she could do it, as true healing doesn't exist in the Worm universe._**

kingdomkey0: _ **I haven't planned for Taylor won't be finding out Yandere-chan's true nature until at least half-way through or how well she will take it, depends on Ayano's actions taken until that point, for example if the Locker Incident happens at all and Taylor gets her powers another way. Though as its been said before has a hint there's something off about her. And considering she comes from a stealth game she would at least have something to not let Senpai notice her at a bad time.**_

Multipule-Characters1-Acct: _**Hmm, Skitter and Scatter? I see what you did there but I'm sure how to make Yandere-chan's powers fit the theme.**_

Guest: _**Thank you.**_

 _ **Anyways I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Tuesday 7th 2010**

 **Week 1**

 **Ayano P.O.V.**

* * *

The morning started off slowly for me, the clock in my room was just ticking away time. My alarm had already gone off 5 minutes ago but I need more time to just lie here and rest, not sleeping, just dozing.

My long, black hair is a mess, spread all over my pillow and there was a string of drool on the right edge of my mouth. I couldn't help it, I had a wonderful, magical dream of my dear Taylor. We were holding hands, smiling and giggling, just frolicking through a field of flowers together. Taylor would buy us a snack and ask if she could feed me, she'd hold the chocolate between her fingers and carefully place it into his mouth, watching her beautiful, shining, smile grow wider as I took each bite.

I wipe my left hand over my mouth to get the drool off. My body feels restless, this is the second day of my brave journey into Taylor's heart. I won't fail like other girls have when trying to confess to the love of their lives because. unlike them, I'm ready to go to any lengths.

I lifted myself up and sat down on my bed, the sun's rays have made their way through my blue curtains and lighting up my bedroom, it's quite irritating. I glanced around my room, seeing just how clean and organised it is. I've always done things carefully and with arranging so everything has its own place. My bed against one of the wall with the window on the left-side, my wardrobe in the corner and bedside table on the right-side of the bed.

I stood up on my feet and felt my blood flowing through my body picturing my Taylor's face, I thought I would feel anxious about today but I've yet to feel that emotion, this disappointed me but I'm sure is an advantage.

I slid off my blue pyjamas, got washed a dressed into my new set of clothes for today that I grabbed out of the wardrobe.

I wandered over to my mirror, which is on the doors of my wardrobe and stared at myself. This is me. I do not look like the others. Yes, I'm wearing clothes as the other girls, and yes, I've got my hair into a ponytail as a lot of other girls my age do but I look different. It's my expression, the one I've yet to be able to completely change from default setting.

It's this expression that sometimes causes people to get uncomfortable around me or walk over to me and ask what's wrong. There is nothing wrong with me. Not anymore.

However, I can see where their misguided concern can come from. My eyes are blank and empty, as though I'm constantly bored or a Parahuman had mastered me into some sort of mind puppet and it doesn't settle well with other people in public, including my own father. This is why I've perfected the arts of putting on facades for people. It's not difficult in the slightest, nor bothersome.

Someone like me has to learn to put this front up at any time, if they want to be accepted into society, which I don't really. Still, it's useful since it's the only time where people won't be shooting daggers at me with their suspicious stares or stopping me in my tracks to ask if I needed help. I would usually plaster on a fake smile, making me look like the happiest girl on the block and greet random strangers politely. They would return my smile and stop bothering me.

If only they knew the truth.

If only they knew that it was all for show, to get them to look the other way and see me as normal, to fool them into thinking I was actually one of them. The look on their faces, to know that the cheerful girl from across the road was actually an emotionless husk on the inside. I wonder how they would react? Would they avoid me and attempt to not engage in eye contact? Would they spread rumours about me? I cannot allow that, I couldn't be less concerned about what they thought of me but if my darling Taylor hears terrible rumours about me…

No. I won't let that happen. Taylor will never have a bad view about me, I must be conscientious and tentative about her opinion on me. My image, at least to the precious love of my life, is important.

I left my bedroom and walked down stairs, its toast this time for breakfast. I kissed both my parents quickly before leaving through the front door and closing it firmly behind me. They always try to chat and start a friendly conversation, completely and utterly oblivious about just how irritating I find it. I get to school by bicycle because its not too far from Winslow and its decent exercise.

The sun now had its chance to fully show how bright it is now that curtains aren't in its way and I have to squint my eyes and start moving so that its shine isn't bothering me. Still, it isn't warm, the atmosphere is calm and there's a cool Autumn breeze brushing against me. I allow the wind to do whatever it wanted, unless it blew up my skirt. I know I need to imitate other girls' behaviour in order to not stand at, even if I simply don't feel embarrassed like they do.

All I need to do to people in public is look normal and, in a hurry, then everyone will leave me alone. Just smile and cycle, that's all.

I made my way down the block at a fast pace so that I'm not late to the school. All the rundown houses next to each other, going down the road with no end in sight, all these people with the ABB living in such a failing city giving me dirty looks, just my luck.

My schoolbag was hanging over my right shoulder, dragging me down with its weight. I'm carrying more items in my bag than yesterday, I'm sure I will get used to it. I don't even need all of these books, I don't need approval from my teachers, and I don't need anything that lessons could teach me that wouldn't help me get closer to my Taylor, which is all that matters. Though, I still have to bring them and study in class or at least pretend to, in order to not rouse suspicion. My main goal is to just stay under the radar while also getting closer to my one true love, it shouldn't be all that difficult to pull off, with or without Info-chan.

I glanced at the school's entrance in front of me, I'm finally here again, where I find Taylor again. I parked my bike and walked to my locker to dump off my bag before making my way to my first lesson: English.

My English class was located on the southern left-wing of Winslow High School's second floor, unfortunately I didn't see my Taylor along the way. It looked exactly the same as any other classroom in Winslow, it had beige wooden floors, a dusty blackboard, faded bluish-grey walls with flaky paint, and a ceiling that leaked sometimes. There were fifteen desks facing the front, enough for all the students and grey cabinets on either side of the room.

Located at her desk in the front of the classroom I saw my Math teacher: Miss Rino Fuka. She appeared to be in her mid-20s and of Japanese descent like me, perhaps she was also an asylum seeker like me and my parents and managed to build a decent life here in Brockton Bay. Luckier than most. My teacher had dark brown eyes and matching hair styled into a bun with two sticks poking out of it. Her attire consisted of a white shirt with a black blazer and skirt. Miss Fuka looked at me through her black oval glasses, beckoning me to take my seat like a good little student with a warm smile.

Guess she liked me already. Good. Fewer inconveniences with a teacher that gets along with me.

A few others had already gathered at their desks by the time I got there. I figured everyone who had arrived on time could be considered model high schoolers or 'goody two-shoes', like I'm trying to be. And the ones who showed up a little late were the types with a more relaxed sense of time. Most high schoolers fall into this category.

"It doesn't matter if its your second day. Please, try to make it to class on time. Take your seats."

And finally, the ones who kept everyone waiting forever don't care about time or other people in general. They're the kind to move at their own pace, the delinquents and overall slackers.

"If you're late for class I must mark you as late. This _will_ affect your grades." I took a mental note of that.

But regardless, everyone had arrived for the lesson. It was a pretty straight forward hour-long study about spelling and grammar, I was able to keep up. After that I went to my biology class lead by Miss Reina Nana located in the southern wing of the first floor. The room looked almost exact like my math class, apart from the science equipment.

It was largely uneventful after which it was lunch time. I had no need to buy any cafeteria food, I brought my own packed lunch but I was hoping to catch my Taylor there. But see was no where to be found there. As soon as I finished my sandwich, I made it my mission to find my beloved, I will turn the school upside-down to get her.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from behind and I instinctively jogged towards the nearest corner of the hallway and used it as cover. It will be wisest to not let anyone know who I am looking for.

Wait. No, it's not anyone I would ever despise to lay eyes upon. It's a girl. Tall, gorgeous, with dreamy green eyes and luscious, long hair. She tip-toed through the corridor and looked around before finding another corner and sat down. She was carrying a lunch and skimming through its contents before choosing an apple to eat.

It's her! It's my Taylor! ~

I could watch her eat lunch all day long and never get tired of it. ~

Some other people were walking around her but I didn't care for them. I only cared about my darling Taylor. Until a group of strange girls moved suspiciously towards the object of my affection.

Wait a minute... What the hell are they doing to her!?

* * *

 **Taylor P.O.V.**

* * *

I just wanted to find for a place to hide and eat my lunch in peace. But my luck ran out. A group of 5 girls broke away from the flood of the crowd choosing me as their target. All their hair was long, wavy and blonde and each had tanned skin. As I got up to react, I found myself surrounded by the corner that sometimes aided the trio in tormenting me.

"Oh look, you must be Taylor" the shortest girl chirped in a such a fake sweet tone. This was the first time I've met the girl who mentioned me, must be a freshman given that she had never heard seen her in the group until today. Guess she wanted to be with the 'In' group on her first day and decided to be a part of 'Let's gang up on that loser' game. Who wouldn't right? She looked Asian and didn't have dyed hair or as much fake tan .

But I recognised their queen bee right in front of me. Musume Ronshaku.

Like her drones, my senior had dyed hair with a salmon pink streak and covered in many tacky hair decorations, as well as fake tan so you wouldn't be able to tell at first she was, in fact, Japanese. She wore a flashy, blue hoodie and a matching skirt so short that it be a mini-skirt. Down below she had loose white socks up to her knees and pink trainers garnished with glitter. The loan shark's daughter also had white top with 'I'm fabulous' written on it, that bared her midriff and, to my shameful envy, emphasised her massive breasts. I wouldn't be surprised if they were implants her dad could afford them with the money they scammed from. I've heard other students talk about her before, her dad runs a loan agency with rumours that the ABB are being paid as his muscle. Mess with the loan shark's little princess and you'll get ripped fucking to pieces. To the other students of Winslow she was untouchable and she fucking knew it.

I looked for a way out of the semicircle but it's already too late. They have me trapped and pushed against a wall, causing no more reaction in the passers-by than a quick glance. But why would they care? It's just Taylor being shat on by them all once again just like last year, nothing out of the norm.

"Soooo. ~ Where are you off too? ~" That was Ka... Kashiko-chan something or whatever, I couldn't really tell the spoilt princess's copy cats apart but I think that was Musume's BFF, if she even considers them friends.

I didn't answer, instead trying to push past the wall of bodies around me, but it was in vain, as a two of my harassers grabbed and pulled me back. "How rude! She, like, totally didn't answer my question. Didn't yo mommy teach ya any manners, hmm?"

I gritted my teeth, my mom was not something I wanted people to bring up, especially when they don't know shit. Now, I was hoping that the stupid bitches will get bored quickly today. They usually do, without the trio along with them.

"Off to meet ya boyfriend?" asked Musume with a sneer hidden behind her excessive makeup, knowing damn well that wasn't true. She had a very distinct voice, loud and pretty obnoxious with a sorta valley girl accent. Maybe she was half-American, I didn't know and I was not about to go and ask her myself. She'd quickly become popular within the school since I first started here, somehow. "Well, he can wait. Ya ex-BFF Emma's been, like, looking for ya, and I'm just generous enough to help out."

Of course, she is. But unlike Maddison, it's not like this bitch and her sycophants don't display any free will of their own to bully her on their own. I'm not Musume's only target, unlike the trio she's an equal-opportunities bully, any unpopular kid is fair game.

"Ya know, I never could figure out what would she would keep wasting her time on a worthless, flat-chested geek like you, it's so easy to prank you it's almost boring. _Almost_ " the glamour girl continued, looking at her blue polished nails. Smirking, she then turned to latest member of her merry band of assholes. "Hoshiko-chan, do me a solid and, like, text Sophi- Oi! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

That last part was addressed to me, as I tried to make a break for it again while they were distracted. This time they push me hard enough to land flat on my ass dropping my lunch on the floor, with one of the girls going as far as to smack the side my head for good measure - with nothing more than an open palm, not enough to leave a mark but that was never the point. All they wanted was for me to feel it and know I can't stop them.

"Ooooh, look, she's totally goanna cry?" one of them taunted through her giggling. No, no I'm not. Just a childish jeer.

I remained silent as they kept laughing. It's not like anybody expects me to speak up or it would actually change anything if I did. I could only clutch my tray closer to my face, in case they try to rip it away from me, staring at the ground not wanting to see their faces.

"Shit! A teacher's coming." A voice called out. Seems one of the girls was on lookout duty for the gang. The girls turn away from my fallen form, even stepping back.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" the ringleader whispered to herself. "Old geezers always have to kill the mood. Let's move it" and just as suddenly as the girls had arrived, they finally left me alone.

Well, not completely alone. The sound of footsteps clapped in neat union came to a stop beside her, commanding my attention.

I expected many things when I looked up, one of the groupies reluctantly following their master's order, the teacher checking why I'm sitting on the ground, maybe even one of the other students stopping to either gawk or help me up. Yeah right, like that's gonna happen.

What greeted me instead was that freshman girl I knocked down yesterday, with a face best described as pure rage. Her almost-black eyes I once thought to be soulless, were now filled with such anger that I half-expected her to strike down whatever they're looking at, further down the hallway. A snarl contorted the Asian girl's face, with nothing but hatred etched into every crease of it. With her arms stiff by her sides and both her hands clenched into tight, white fists. The girl's entire posture is just screaming to attack, I was half-afraid she might take it out on me.

Then, she looked down at me, her expression changed into one of concern in an instant. Becoming soft, and, well, how to describe it… affectionate? The freshmen girl dropped down to her knees and held out her hand. She looked deep into my eyes, something I can't accurately describe swirling inside her so-very-dark-ones.

"A-are you okay? H-how bad d-did they hurt you?" The change was so complete and sudden that I couldn't help but flinch away. The little Asian girl either chose to ignore my surprise or simply just didn't notice, having grabbed my hand.

"N-no. No more than usual" I replied, dumbfounded. What the hell am I doing? And what is she doing? Why does she act and sound like she actually cares?

"M-more than usual?!" her eyes widening in shock. There it is again. That abrupt switch in demeanour as her eyes narrow and snap upwards, with her mouth setting into a thin line and her sweaty hands clasping my own with enough strength that I have to wrench them free, lest she break some bones. But I think it might have left a mark.

"I- yeah." As I got up, the younger student quickly followed suit. "Don't worry, it's- I'm fine." Well, not really, I'm anything but fine. I was just used to it, there's a difference.

The strange girl started squeezing her hands, all of a sudden looking decidedly out of her element. Nervous was a strange look on her.

"Do you need anything?" the now blushing student eventually asked and gave a humourless chuckle. Girl, I need a lot of things but doubt you can do anything about it. Out of the corner of her eye, I can see that we were causing a scene. I knew full well how trying to help me will end, with people Emma, Sophia, Maddison, Musume and their gangs going after this sweet, if little odd, girl in the worst ways possible just for being nice to me. And with her ending up hating me for that.

"No" I finally said. "No, I'm good. Thank… you?" Now, the little girl was making some sort of weird smiley faces with her hand on her chin and was now... drooling? What the actual fuck?

"O-o-okay!" And with that, she ran off. God, I really hope she isn't another Greg.

Still... it's quite ironic really. I had hoping for an entire year for this exact thing, for someone to offer their companionship once more. But now the opportunity finally arrived... I rejected it.

But I don't want any harm to come upon the girl because of my own troubles.

I looked at the ground where my lunch was heartlessly murdered. I barely had a bi- Hang on… Where the hell did my apple go?

* * *

 **Ayano P.O.V**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could and hid behind a corner. That was too close I nearly got on my darling's bad side! Damn it! I could barely hold a conversation with her just to comfort her without losing my cool.

I suddenly remembered the sensation of wetness on my face, I was drooling once more. I smeared it off with my hands and glanced back where my soulmate was, completely unable to take my eyes off of her again until she left.

I thought my perfect plan I came up with on the stop was pretty simple, make anyone who tries to get in the way of my future life partner is removed out of the picture and let her know I wanted to be her friend before working my way up to girlfriend and then eventually her wife. But how if I get only so close to her without choking! I guess I will need that Parahuman's assistance after all to keep myself clean and organised.

If only she knew that she would soon be mine. That eventually someday we'd be in each other's arms without anyone to bother us.

But at least it wasn't a totally loss. An apple with my beloved's bite marks has been aquired.

I need my fix of Taylor, I want to keep this treasure safe and not in my stomach but I just cannot help it. I need more of her inside me, the craving was too strong to just simply ignore it.

I admired the still-fresh, green apple and allow it to sit in the palm of my right hand. This was really it, it was eaten by her. A part of my Taylor. This treasure had actually once been in that perfect mouth of her. I circled my fingers around the edges, feeling its bumpy texture, before wrapping my tongue around it and savouring the flavour. Her saliva tastes so sweet, so wonderful, so alive.

I don't want to take a bite out of it, I want the flavour to stay in my mouth forever but I know I can't help myself. I take a nip out of the treasure and swallow it. Momentarily, I have a genuine smile on my face. It's so incredibly rare to feel such happiness and I actually wish I could experience it forever, this joy of having parts of my darling Taylor to enjoy.

Hopefully, I can find some things that my Taylor drops again, I could always collect more invaluable treasures from her, so I'll keep my eyes peeled.

The school bells began to ring and shriek, filling the entire area with its noise, and I gradually see more and more people walk through the corridor going to their next lesson. Had to put the apple away in my bag before anyone could see it. Its mine now. All mine.

I just couldn't hold it in, I allowed a grin to spread across my face as my heartbeat began to race once more as I pulled out my smartphone.

Today is the day, I get to work. At the end of all of this, Senpai will be mine for good, so this will all be worth it. Time to go data collecting.

* * *

 _ **Did you enjoy?**_

 ** _For the question of the chapter: Do you think the Locker Incident should still happen in the story, despite of Yandere-chan's efforts? I don't want to make it a_** _ **rehash of canon but with a Yandere stalking Taylor but I can see it could do a lot for their relationship.**_

 _ **Any ideas for future chapters in the story please leave in the reviews. And don't forget to fav and follow. See ya guys.**_


End file.
